A Frozen Heart
by AllTheFeelz
Summary: Shizuo is the prince of his kingdom. He gets along well with the townsfolk, but one day he finds a boy who got separated from his family. Shizaya. Note, based on the film Frozen.
1. Chapter 1

In the small kingdom of Ikebukurelle the country folk love and obey the king and queen that rule over them. The king and queen, Kichirou and Namiko, are beloved by the townspeople, along with their son, the young prince Shizuo. He loves his country, and all the people in it. Often he will be wandering around outside by himself, greeting the people and playing in the streets. One day he was strolling around, looking for nothing in particular, but found something that would change his life.

It was later in the day, around 6 pm, and the young prince was wondering around town bored. He enjoyed getting out of the house and seeing all his friends in the country. Often they would pretend to be in dire help and would appoint Shizuo to save them. He was helping an old lady carry her groceries to her home and is now heading home for supper. He was heading down and empty street, the lamp posts beginning to turn on because the sun was low in the sky, when he heard a noise from the alleyway. He stops and turns to see what made it. Cats commonly wander the streets, or possibly dogs. But, it would turn out to be no animal, but another young boy. Shizuo walks up to him.

"What are you doing here?" He asks. The boy is sitting down, hugging his legs to his chest. The boy's face is buried in his legs. He doesn't respond to Shizuo's question. "Can you hear me?" Shizuo moved closer to the boy. "It's getting late, your family has dinner waiting for you." The boy's head raises, a scowl on his face, but small tears being held back at the corner of his eyes. Shizuo is taken aback, surprised that he is crying. "It'll be ok, are you lost? I know the entire city, I can help you find your home."

"No, you can't." The boy says through the tears.

"Why not?" Shizuo asks in response.

"Because, I don't have a home." Shizuo stares in awe, he thought everyone had a place they came from.

"Well, why not?" He sits next to the raven haired boy, listening attentively to his every word. They boy wipes away the tears with his dirtied hands. He was wearing a white t-shirt that was dirtied up along a pair of short that are torn at the bottom.

"One day we were walking around and someone came up to us. He was holding something and my parents got scared. They pushed me behind them and told me to run and never look back. I didn't want to, but my mom forced me to start running. So I ran, and I never found them. I look for them every day, asking everyone if they've seen them, but no one knows them." The young boy can't hold back the tears, allowing a few to drop down his face. Shizuo looks at the ground feeling the sadness that the boy was feeling. Shizuo loves his parents greatly and would be so hurt to ever lose them.

"Well, why don't you stay with me until we find them?" The boy looks up at Shizuo with stars in his eyes.  
"R-really?" He asks in a quiet voice. Shizuo gives him a big smile.

"Yeah! We'll help you find your family." Shizuo stands up and holds his hand out towards his new friend. The boy smiles and gratefully takes it and helps himself up to his feet.

"My name's Shizuo, what's yours?" Shizuo begins to walk out the alleyway and towards his home at the center of town.

"I'm Izaya."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the text errors, this should fix everything. Please enjoy the story.**

Shizuo and Izaya walk the way back to the castle at the center of town. They enter the building and Shizuo calls for his parents. They greet him at the door.

"You're a little late today, dinner is ready for us." Namiko says. The two notice

the little boy following their son.

"Who's this one?" Kichirou asks smiling at the shy boy.

"This is Izaya, he lost his family. Can he stay with us till he finds them?" Namiko

laughs and pats the two boys on the head.

"Of course, he will join us for dinner. It shouldn't be hard finding them." Shizuo grabs Izaya's hand and starts running, dragging him along.

"Come on Izaya, dinner is ready!" The two run through a nearby door and into the dining

room. A long table sits in the center, surrounded by chairs and silverware. Shizuo sits at his usual seat near the end of the table so he can be close to his parents. Izaya takes the seat next to him. The butlers quickly set a glass of ice water in front of Izaya, similar to the three other spots.

The king and queen enter the room and take their seats next to their son and his friend. A

moment after, food is quickly placed in front of all four members, along with a pair of chopsticks and a small bowl of soy sauce. It's a simple meal of sushi. The three begin to eat but Izaya sits and stares at his food. Shizuo notices and stop eating.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"This sushi looks funny." Izaya pokes it with a chopstick. Shizuo's parents smile at their

dinner guest.

"It's ok Izaya, it's just not made out of fish." The chef walks into the room.

"I hear we have new guest~" The deep voice comes from the very large man.

"Yes. This is Izaya, he will be staying with us until we find his family."

"Hello Izaya, I am Simon. Please, ask anytime for food. I will be happy to make." Izaya

smiles at the chef.

"Thank you. Can I have some tuna?" Simon smiles at the young boy.

"Of course, if you try the sushi I will make." Izaya looks at the sushi with a worried look. Shizuo places a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"It's really good, try it." Izaya takes a gulp and picks up a piece of sushi. He gently dips in the the soy sauce and takes a bite out of it. After a few moments to let the flavor of the food sink in he finally speaks.

"It's good." Izaya does the same with another piece, and another, and another. This causes Simon to start laughing.

"See, try new things. It isn't so bad. I will go make tuna now." Simon leaves the dining room and back to the kitchen.

"So how did you get separated from your parents?" Namiko asks.

"We were walking around and we meet a strange guy. They made me run away and I lost

them after that." Namiko quickly turns her head and stares at her husband.

"Izaya, what is your last name?" Kichirou asks with a worried expression.

"Orihara." Izaya states with a grin on his face.

"Dad is there something wrong?" Shizuo asks, noticing their worried behaviors.

"Oh, nothing is wrong. We just might have a hard time finding them is all." Shizuo smiles at them.

"It can't be that hard, you guys know everyone!" Shizuo states with a triumphant tone of voice. Simon walks into the room, drawing all attention onto him.

"Here is some tuna for our special guest~" Simon sets the plate in front of Izaya, who graciously eats it.

After dinner the two play together until bedtime. Since Izaya is grimy from sleeping on the streets he takes a shower in Shizuo's bathroom. Izaya is also gifted with a pair of pajamas to sleep in. He is taken to his friend's bedroom where a second mattress is brought in for the new house guest to sleep in.

"You are really nice. You don't have anyone else to share with, but you've given me so much. " Shizuo smiles at his friend.

"It's really nothing, a prince is suppose to be nice. I'm friends with everyone around the area. One day I will have to take care of everyone in this country and I can't be greedy. Also, you're my friend and I'd do anything for you." The two boys get under the covers and curl up in their warm beds. Shizuo turns the light off and the darkness quickly fills the room. The big window at the end of the room let's moonlight in.

"Hey, Shizuo?" Shizuo turns over and looks at Izaya. "Do you think we'll find my parents?" Shizuo smiles at Izaya once again.

"Of course! And if we don't, you can stay with me forever." A small smile appears on Izaya's face.

"That wouldn't be so bad." Izaya states in a small whisper. "Goodnight."

While the kids are asleep in the room the king and queen are in their own room discussing the new member of their home.

"I can't believe it, they had a child." Kichirou states to his wife.

"I can't believe it either. How are we to tell him? It has been years since something like

this has happened." Namiko looks at the ground, tears about to spill out of her eyes. Kichirou sits next to her on the bed and wraps an arm around her.

"It won't be easy, but he needs to know."

On the nearby desk a newspaper sits with the front page header reading in big bold letters

 **Couple Killed By Foreigner.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Shizuo wakes up around 8 am and quickly wakes his new friend.

"Izaya, come on get up." Izaya stretches his arms out and rubs the sleep out of his eyes.

"Good morning." Izaya says still tired from sleep.

"It's time for breakfast, let's go." Shizuo pulls on Izaya's arm so he gets out of bed. The two head back to the dining room while still in their pajamas. They take a seat in the same place as the previous night. This time cereal and orange juice is placed in front of them. The two boys begin eating as their parents enter the room.

"Good morning boys, how was your sleep?" Shizuo smiles at his parents.

"Really good." The parents look at Izaya, waiting for his answer.

"It was good. Thank you so much for letting me stay here and helping me find my parents." The king and queen look at each other with a strange look.

"Izaya, we have to tell you something." They walk over and kneel down to Izaya's level.

"We know what happened to your parents." Izaya's face lights up with excitement.

"Really, where are they? Are they here?" He asks with a rapid increase in speed in his voice. Kichirou holds Izaya's hand very gently and looks him in the eyes.

"Izaya…" The king takes a deep breath in, "your parents aren't coming back." Izaya's face slowly drains of excitement.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Namiko holds Izaya's other hand.

"They are never coming back, they were killed by the man that you encountered." Izaya pulls his hand out of both of their grasps. Small tears prick the corner of Izaya's eyes.

"We know this is very hard on you, but you can stay with us if you want."

"No! I don't want to stay here, I want my mom and dad!" Izaya jumps from the chair and dashes to the door to the foyer. Before he can leave Shizuo chases closely after him all the way upstairs and to their bedroom.

"Izaya!" Shizuo screams trying to catch up with the boy. Izaya slams the door behind him, keeping Shizuo out of the room. He pounds on the door while trying to turn the handle.

"Izaya let me in!" After a moment of silence Shizuo twists the handle as hard as he can and breaks the lock. He swings the door open and reveals Izaya crying in the corner of the room. Shizuo quickly runs over and grabs his arms.

"Let me go!" Izaya starts flailing his arms, accidently hitting Shizuo in the face during the process. Quickly Izaya freezes in fear that he hurt his friend. Shizuo stares at him, tears streaming down his face. "D-did it hurt that much?" Izaya asks. Shizuo shakes his head in disagreement.

"It hurt feeling you be in so much pain and sadness." Shizuo falls to his knees and wraps his arms around Izaya. Shizuo lets his friend cry as much as his heart desires. After a few minutes Izaya finally begins to calm down.

"Thank you..." Izaya said finally returning the hug.

"Remember what I said last night?" Izaya looks up at Shizuo, causing both of their heartbeats to increase but neither knowing why.

"C-can I stay here?" Shizuo gives a small, gentle smile.

"I would love it if you did." Shizuo gets up and helps Izaya to his feet. He grabs Izaya's hand and takes him downstairs to where his parents are eating breakfast. When they enter the room it is painfully quiet and the air feels strangely dense.

"Can Izaya stay with us from now on?" The two look at Izaya who seems to have recovered from the news. Namiko looks at Kichirou and smiles.  
"Of course he can. Why don't we go out and take Izaya shopping? He can pick out furniture for his room and clothes for his closet."

"Um, can I please stay in Shizuo's room?" The two look at Izaya with some surprise.

"If that is what you'd prefer. We can just shop for clothes and then get lunch together." Izaya produces a small smile at them. Izaya borrows Shizuo's clothes to go out shopping, but the four go from store to store buying whatever Izaya wanted.

"Hey Shizuo, how do you like this outfit?" Izaya sports a pair of jeans along with a black t-shirt, white sneakers, and a black jacket.

"You look cool." Shizuo gave a thumbs up to his friend. Izaya smiles at Shizuo before turning his head to the king and queen.

"Can I wear this out please?" They smile at him.

"If that is what you wish."

They were able to pick out a large amount of clothes including pajamas, coats, and under clothing for the young boy.

Izaya watched as the three family members constantly talked to the citizens they pass while shopping, introducing Izaya to everyone that they meet. Every single time they introduce Izaya as Shizuo's friend who is living with them.

After they have finished shopping they stop at a nearby restaurant to eat. They sit at a table in the middle of the floor. They look over the menu and tell the waiter their orders. Izaya gets chicken nuggets shaped like dinosaurs while Shizuo gets ramen.

"So Izaya, do you like the new clothes?"

"Yes. I can't thank you enough for everything."

"Just be happy, that is all we ask." The food is brought out to the table and the four people begin to eat. Shizuo and his parents eat with perfect posture and chopsticks, while Izaya begins to play with his dinosaurs. Shizuo smiles and continues to eat his ramen. Izaya notices the difference between him and the other three. He sets the pieces down and begins to eat with a knife and fork.

"Why did you stop?" Namiko asks. Izaya looks up at her.

"Because you all are eating all nice and proper."

"I choose to eat like this, remember I'm a prince. You are Izaya though, just be yourself. Besides, I like you just the way you are." Izaya smiles and continues to play with his food, while also biting the heads of them then pretending they are dead. The four finish their lunch and go back home where they unload their new purchases. The closet is now twice as full, same for the drawers that sit in the room.

"There you go, you and Shizuo share a closet so remember which clothes are yours unless you want to mix them." Izaya wraps his arms around the legs of Kichirou and Namiko.

"Thank you so much." The parents smile at the young boy.

"Izaya, when is your birthday?"

"May 4th, I'm 10."

"I'm 10 too!" Shizuo yells jumping off of his bed. "I'm only a few months older than you." Izaya smiles at Shizuo.

"When's your birthday?"

"January 28th."

"I can't wait for Shizuo and I to grow up together~! It'll be so much fun!" Izaya states with a big, happy smile.

During the next year Shizuo and Izaya spend every moment together. Whenever Izaya becomes upset Shizuo is there to listen to him and brighten his day.

"Shizuo." Izaya, who is standing next to Shizuo as he sleeps, states in a very sad voice. Izaya tugs on his friend's pajamas, causing the brunette to wake up.

"What's wrong?" Shizuo sits up in his bed.

"I… I had a dream, and I miss my mom and dad." Although it is dark in the room Shizuo can clearly see the tears start to fall down the raven's face. Shizuo gets out of bed and tightly hugs his friend.

"I'm sorry Izaya." He lets the raven cry to a few moments before continuing. "Just remember that they wouldn't want you to be sad, and that you're never alone. You'll always have me."

"Can I please sleep with you tonight?" Shizuo jumps into bed, giving enough room for Izaya to sleep on the other side.

Izaya tucks himself under the covers, warming up in the comfy bed.

"Thank you." Shizuo smiles.

"You're welcome. Goodnight." A smile appears on Izaya's face.

"Night." The two peacefully drift to sleep.

When Shizuo is bored Izaya provides hours of entertainment and the two explore Ikebukurelle together. One of their favorite places to explore is the garbage dump. A lot of interesting pieces end up there, providing hours of entertainment for the adventurous duo.

The two boys are inseparable. They share a room, and often a bed, mostly due to Izaya. They share a bathroom, clothes, food, and their feelings. Although, Izaya is the one who mostly shares them while Shizuo patiently listens to his friend's troubles. Izaya doesn't complain that much but every once and awhile sadness washes over him and he talks about his loneliness from losing his family. Shizuo understands Izaya's feelings and never feels that his family isn't accommodating Izaya well enough, because no matter how much they try to help Izaya only time will fix his emotions. The two have a connection with each other, almost on another level.

The boys sit at the table during lunch. After lunch the two boys are treated with some cake that Simon had made special for them. Izaya got a piece of strawberry cake while Shizuo had gotten chocolate. Izaya enjoyed taking a bite of his, but looked longingly at Shizuo's. Shizuo quickly notices and stabs a piece off with his fork.

"Say ah." Izaya opens his mouth wide, allowing Shizuo to feed him the piece of cake.

"Don't do that Shizuo." The boy looks up at his parents.

"But you and dad do that." His mom smiles gently.

"That's because we are married." Shizuo turns to look at Izaya.

"One day I'm going to marry Izaya." A pink color graces Izaya's cheeks and his heart begins to race.

"You can't marry Izaya, you need to marry a girl so you can have a queen, like mommy." Shizuo looks back at his parents with a big smile on his face.

"Then I will make Izaya my queen!" Namiko chuckles and looks at the two boys with great care.

"Why don't you two go outside and play." Izaya and Shizuo decide to do just that. They leave the house and start to go around town trying to find something exciting. They go to the local dump and rummage around for interesting things to find. Normally no one is allowed in the area, but Shizuo is good friends with the owner's son so they are an exception.

"I'm bored Shizu-chan." Shizuo gives Izaya a long, hard look.

"Don't call me that." Shizuo states. Izaya gains an evil grin.

"But Shizu-chan makes you sound so cute." Shizuo stops in his tracks while Izaya continues until he notices that his friend is no longer following him. He turns around to face Shizuo.

"I told you not to call me that." Shizuo's voice begins to drop and an annoyed expression appears on his face.

"You'll have to catch me to stop me Shizu-chan~" Izaya spins around and runs away from his best friend. Quickly Shizuo chases after him in a fit of rage.

"Izaya!" Shizuo grabs a nearby metal folding chair and throws it at Izaya. It hits Izaya dead center in the back of the head, causing him to fall straight to the ground. The color drains out of Shizuo after the rage leaves his body. He runs to the side of his friend and looks where he had been hit. Blood is dripping out of the head and down the side of his face. Shizuo scoops Izaya in his arms and runs as fast as he can home. He runs through the front doors of the castle screaming for Kichirou and Namiko. The two come running into the foyer in response to their son's cries.

"I hurt Izaya!" Shizuo's face is stained with tears and red eyes. Shizuo sets his friend down so that his wound is facing up.

"Oh my god, we need to get him to a doctor." Kichirou picks up Izaya and the three head for the local doctors. They run through the doors and insist to see the doctor as soon as possible. The patient that was to go before them graciously allows them to take his place, seeing that the small boy needed the help more than him.

"We thank you so much, please let us pay for your doctor's visit." Kichirou tells the man that allowed them to go ahead.

"Thank you my king. Anything for such a caring person." Namiko hugs the man and the three depart to the room.

"So what seems to be the problem?"

"Please, Dr. Kishitani, Izaya is greatly injured." They set the still passed out Izaya on the bench. Shinra examines the cut and stops the blood flow.

"He will be fine, but he is low on blood. Do you know what blood type the boy is?" The doctor looks at the parents.

"We don't know." Shinra smiles at them.

"I'll check if I have a medical file." Shinra leaves and returns with a file in hand.

"Izaya, I'm assuming Orihara. He was the only one with that first name. It says here blood type O. We seem to be low on that type, it is highly demanded. Are either of you the same type?" Shinra looks at the parents.

"I am." A small voice states. Shinra looks down at Shizuo who is still in tears.

"Hello little prince, are you our donor for today?" Shizuo nods his head.

"I'd do anything for Izaya."

Shinra sticks a tube into both Shizuo and Izaya's arm and hands Shizuo a ball.

"Squeeze this until I tell you to stop." Shizuo does as instructed and blood begins to flow through the tube connecting them. The king and queen hold Shizuo's free hand during the process. Not too long after Shinra stops the brunette, removes the tube and places bandages around both child's arms.

"Now how did this happen?" Shizuo raises his hand.

"Izaya and I were playing and I got really mad and threw something at him and I didn't mean to hurt him!" Shinra looks at the boy with a smile.

"You're going to have to control your anger or else destruction will follow. Inform people not to upset you and always try to keep calm, make sure you're breathing. You'll be fine." Shizuo stares worriedly at Izaya. "Don't worry about your friend, he will be fine too. He's tougher than you think."

The four return home where Shizuo has Izaya's bed and clothing removed from his room and into a different one down the hall.

Izaya wakes up in a room new room without Shizuo, confused to where he is or what had happened.

"My head hurts…. I remember being in the junk yard and then Shizuo and I were playing…."

"You had gotten hurt, something hit your head." Namiko sits at the foot of his bed.

"Where am I?"

"Your new room. Shizuo decided to have his own." Izaya looks upset and confused at her, his face starting to twist in sadness.

"What do you mean, we share a room." Namiko looks at the ground.

"He just wants space, please respect that." She exits the room. Izaya starts going into a panic, ignoring the throbbing pain of his head.

The king and queen enter Shizuo's room to find him curled up under the blankets of his bed.

"Dinners ready Shizuo." He doesn't move.

"From now on send my meals to my room." His parents sigh and exit the room. Shizuo has the curtains pulled over the window, making the room very dark.

'I never want to hurt him again, I can't do it. Why did I throw that at him? Why did I do it?' Shizuo grabs a nearby pillow and pushes it onto his face. 'I will never give myself the chance to hurt him again, I will never forgive myself. He's the last person I wanted to see hurt, and I hurt him. I'm the one who hurt him.'

 _Images of Izaya pass through his mind, tears rolling down his cheeks. His head bandaged and afraid of the boy that stands before him. Shizuo raises his hand and takes a step towards the raven and the raven takes a step back._

" _Stay away from me." Izaya states in a trembling voice. Shizuo's face becomes hurt._

" _I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Shizuo takes another step, causing the raven to step back once again._

" _You're gonna hurt me again." Izaya's eyes were filled with panic and fear._

" _No I'm not! I can help you!" Shizuo starts running towards Izaya, causing the boy to frantically run the opposite direction. "Please come back!" Shizuo tackles Izaya to the ground, causing a loud squeal to emit from the young boy._

" _You hurt me again!" Shizuo grabs a hold of Izaya's shoulders and a cracking sound can be heard. "You're breaking me! Go away, I hate you Shizuo! You only hurt me!" Shizuo jumps off of Izaya, staring in shock at what he had done._

" _No, I didn't. I didn't hurt you!"_

" _All you do is hurt me!"_

Shizuo curls up in a tight ball on his bed, trying to push the thoughts out of his mind.

"All I do is hurt him…"

Izaya joins dinner, only hoping that he'll get to ask Shizuo to move back in with him. But he never shows up. That dinner was silent and very awkward, Izaya still unaware of what had happened to him.

Izaya arrives at the dinner table, completely disappointed at the lack of Shizuo. He sits down in his regular seat, but during the meal is distant from the king and queen, until the is almost finished with the meal.

"Does this mean I have to move out?" He looks sadly at the meal.

"You are always allowed here Izaya."

"But Shizuo… he's the reason why I'm here, so if he hates me then why can I stay?"

"Izaya." Namiko stares at Izaya with tender, loving eyes.

"Our son does not hate you." Kichirou adds in.

"Then why did he kick me out? What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything wrong. Shizuo just wanted more personal space and we should respect that." Izaya sighs.

"Thank you." He quietly excuses himself from the table. He goes to his previous bedroom and knocks on the door. There is no response.

"Can I please come in?" He tries opening the door but it's locked. "Shizuo please let me in, I need to talk to you."

"No." Shizuo's voice was low and flat.

"But Shizuo, you said…"

"I don't care! Leave me alone!" Izaya places his hands over his eyes, trying to hold back the tears.

"Fine then! I don't care about you either!" Izaya runs down the hall to his new bedroom where he jumps into his bed and begins to cry.

"You stupid idiot!" Tears drop off of Izaya's face and onto his bed, "I just wanted to talk! Why is he doing this?!" The tears become stronger, "Why so suddenly? Why did he just get rid of me!?" He buries his face into his pillow trying to push back all the emotions he was feeling.


	4. Chapter 4

A month passes by, time healing Izaya's wound completely. He had hoped that since he was feeling even better than before, Shizuo would be tempted to come out and play. He was bored and decided to try to lure Shizuo out of his room after their period of silence. He figured surely whatever had happened a month ago would have passed and Shizuo would be normal again. He approaches the door and slowly knocks on it.

"Shizuo?" No response.

"Do you want to go exploring? Or maybe ride our bikes around the town? I don't see you anymore, please come out the door. All I do is frown."

"Go away Izaya." A soft voice states from behind the door.

"Ok… bye."

As time passes by Izaya constantly tries reconnecting with his friend. Every time he'd be lucky enough to find Shizuo outside of his room he'd try attracting the boys attention, slowly developing what works and what doesn't.

"Hey Shizu-chan~" Izaya states with a coy smile. Shizuo's eyes widen.

"Leave me alone." His voice was defensive, but he wasn't quite ready to retreat yet.

"But Shizu-chan, I love you~ Don't you love me too~?" Shizuo's face turns bright red which pushes him over the line, causing him to quickly retreat back to the safety of his room. Izaya started catching onto what makes him react, what makes him get noticed. From that moment it only gets worse. Izaya constantly tries to annoy Shizuo, finding new ways to agitate him. To him, it's the only way to talk to his friend. It's his only form of connection left.

Shizuo's parents start to notice what's going on between the two boys and begin to constantly worry him by reminding him of the day Izaya was injured.

Kichirou and Namiko are in Shizuo's room, the door locked behind him so that Izaya cannot enter.

"You have to control you anger, you can't let this get to you." Kichirou states.

"If you do, you can hurt those around you, like Izaya. You have to turn off your emotions." Shizuo stands in the center of the room, his hands pressing against his head.

"I can't! I don't want to hurt him, I never wanted to!" Tears threaten Shizuo's face, pricking the corner of his wide eyes. His mouth in a snarl as he presses his head tighter. "Aaargh!" He falls to his knees, bending over and slamming his face against the floor. "Make it stop!" The young boy was visibly shaking, making the parents more worrisome for their child.

"Don't show your emotions! Don't feel them, just ignore them!" Shizuo stands to his feet, picks up his nearby bed and throws it across the room.

"GET OUT!" Shizuo screams at the top of his lungs. His parents are struck with fear at their son. This was not the child they knew nor the child they raised. Shizuo breathes heavily, glaring at them. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" He picks up a chair and throws it near them, causing it to crash into the dresser.

"A monster… you're a monster." His parents tremble, immobilized like a deer in front of headlights. Shizuo grabs a plank from the floorboard and rips it out with ease, a small hole left where the board once was. The parents run out of the room, making sure the door is locked behind them.

Shizuo stands in his room completely alone. He lets his thoughts go through his mind. As his reviews his thoughts his grip on the plank only tightens harder and harder until he finally snaps and begins to hit himself in the face with it.

"Go away." He states in a whisper as he hits himself in the face repeatedly. "Go away, go away, go away." The more he repeats this the louder he becomes and the harder he hits himself.

"Go away, go away!" Tears finally start to roll down his face. "GO AWAY!" Shizuo roared as he hits the plank one last time, breaking it in half. He drops the board, panting heavily. His body drops, curling himself into a ball on the floor. A small knock emits from the door.

"Shizuo?" A small voice states from the other side. Shizuo lies quietly, letting the tears stream from his face. "Are you okay?" He asks. "I heard a lot of noises and screaming, are you hurt?" Shizuo touches his forehead, which is now scraped and bleeding. "Please, I need to know if you're ok." The doorknob starts shaking. Shizuo clenches his teeth, forcing himself to stop trembling.

"I'm fine." Shizuo states as calm as he can get his voice.

"Why are you rejecting me? Do you hate me?" Shizuo doesn't respond. After a few moments of silence he hears the footsteps walk away from the door.

Izaya walks back to his room solemnly. The door closes behind him, back into his lonely room. He stands there looking at the ground, his bangs covering his eyes. Tears start to prick the corners of them. He proceeds to walk over to his bed, grabs a pillow, and flops onto his side. He hugs it tightly trying to push back his emotions.

"You liar…" Izaya's grip becomes even tighter. "You lied to me, you said that I'd always have you. So what did I do to make you hate me so much?" The boy refuses to let himself cry, he wasn't going to let this beat him. One way or another he was going to get Shizuo to come out, he was going to make them become friends again.

Over the next few years Izaya masters what makes Shizuo tick. He doesn't like being called by his nickname, Shizu-chan. He also seems to hate being taunted, being reminded about their previous friendship. If Izaya really wants to get his attention, reverting back to the 'don't you love me?' method will normally work.

Shizuo's parents will, from time to time, access the boy's room. Normally it's to inform him of any current changes, like the towns people asking where the prince had gone. Or, it would be to couch Shizuo on his feelings, which would almost always end with Shizuo raging harder than before and scaring his parents half to death.

Although he tried separating himself from others, he was naturally a sociable person. From time to time he would walk among the streets, watching those around him, but mostly trying to keep to himself. He would also walk around the castle, especially at night when no one else was up to bother him. Izaya caught on though, he would stay up late just to hear Shizuo's footsteps in front of his door. When he became especially bored and couldn't fall asleep he would follow Shizuo, sometimes even letting his presence be known. Although, whenever that happened Shizuo would instantly become defensive and wouldn't look or act like the boy from before. Izaya liked watching Shizuo at night because it was the closest he got to being with his old friend. He cherished those moments.

Shizuo on the other hand desperately tried to avoid Izaya. He missed him all the same, but his fear of once again injuring the raven overcame his sadness. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt the boy he had once saved on the streets. He figured Izaya would grow tired of Shizuo ignoring him, or he would get the message that he didn't want to be bothered and would move on. Though, Izaya staying persistent did make Shizuo happy because it meant that Izaya still cared for him. Even through the harshness Shizuo displayed towards Izaya he wanted to reconnect, he wanted to be friends. His parents weren't that concerned with keeping a relationship, they were more worried about their appearance in the public's eye. Although they too always missed the sweet boy before the accident.

Izaya stands in front of the door of his previous room, now being only three years older and fairly accommodated to their new relationship. He debates whether or not to bug Shizuo, seeing as he hasn't tried talking to him in a few days. Instead of his usual tactics he tries something new, peeping through the keyhole of the door. The room his dark so it was hard to see, but he could make out a figure lying on the floor in the center of the room. After a few moments his eye adjusts to the darkness and it becomes clear the the lying figure is Shizuo, but he's not lying by himself. He holds a pillow in his arms, hugging it tightly while he sleeps.

Izaya smiles to himself. The sight reminds him of years ago, and almost gives him hope that things will get better. He just has to break Shizuo and get him past of whatever happened. Izaya felt confident that he could do it, clearly Shizuo misses him, it's just a matter of time before he cracks. After all, time heals all wounds.


End file.
